<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by hyperfixmee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116987">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixmee/pseuds/hyperfixmee'>hyperfixmee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixmee/pseuds/hyperfixmee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a chronicom ship apart in the middle of a time vortex was probably one of Daisy's worst ideas.</p><p>Rather than having her existence erased, Daisy wakes up at Twin Falls, Idaho in 1947.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. None of Them Expected This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to lairapocus and bellamie-blake for beta-reading and making this a better story than when it was when I started.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taking a chronicom ship apart in the middle of a time vortex was probably one of Daisy's worst ideas. Especially because she was still on the ship. But it was worth it to see the anger on Sybil's face as everything was brought down around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy watched the Zephyr garnering enough energy for another jump through the window. A plasma shield encased Z1. In a flash, it was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her family was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy smiled as she quaked the chronicom ship. The vortex pulled in the pieces of the ship one by one into oblivion. Soon enough, there was no ship left to wreck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked her. Daisy's eyebrows scrunched together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? What happened to complete non-existence via time vortex?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy's eyes flutter open and widened at the sight. An older silver-haired woman and a brunette younger than herself peered down at her with concern stretched across their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy blinked a few times to make sure she was really awake. She tried to sit up but was overcome by a wave of dizziness. Her head was pounding and her eyes hurt from the bright rays of the afternoon sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh careful, dear," the older woman said as she put a hand behind Daisy's shoulder for support. "You look as if you had a terrible scrape. My name is Helen Sousa, this is my daughter Elizabeth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning into the woman's arm, she answered weakly, "Daisy, my name is Daisy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helen looked at the younger girl and told her, "Let’s get Daisy to our parlor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth nodded and moved to the other side of Daisy to help her up. They placed Daisy's arms over their shoulders and the three slowly made their way to a small house near the field where Daisy crash-landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The poor thing came out of nowhere, Daniel. All we saw was a white light. When we went out to see what happened, we found her lying there on the ground. She passed out once we got her to the parlor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you call for a doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. The poor girl is covered with wounds and bruises. Dr. Richards came by. He prescribed painkillers and salve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Richards stitched and bandaged the open wounds before leaving. Her injuries aren’t too serious. She’s in better shape than when you-” Elizabeth’s voice trailed off as she noticed her brother flick his eyes at their mother, wide-eyed and frantic. “Showed me pictures of your friend’s recent injuries. Your friend sure didn’t look so good.” Her voice pitched higher and quicker than normal as she looked nervously back and forth between her mother and brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy woke to the sound of people conversing. She opened her eyes to face a white plastered ceiling. It was a completely different view from the swirling vortex of time and space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy was lying on a sofa and covered with a knitted blanket. Confused, she took note of the room. Beige walls, cozy armchairs, side tables with brick bracks, and a mantel filled with pictures. A room belonging to a family, which usually meant to Daisy that she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong. She slowly sat up with a groan and set her bare feet on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy heard the conversation come to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time for her to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy spotted her boots by a door, a likely exit. She stood up a little too quickly and managed to brace herself with a hand on a side table before she could crash onto the floor. Her vision became spotty and her head felt heavy. She closed her eyes from the strain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear,” Daisy heard a woman say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uneven steps quickly made their way to her. An arm wrapped around her waist. Daisy felt steadier in the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy opened her eyes. Familiar brown eyes stared into hers. His eyes looked concerned, confused, and (in her semi-delirious state) as if she was going to vomit on him at any moment. A rush of relief floods into her. She knew those eyes and that small frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy rested one hand on his chest. She raised her other hand from the table, trusting he would catch her if she fell. Her eyes followed her fingers as they lightly made contact with his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy placed her hand on his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” Daisy said quietly to herself. In the quietness of the room, everyone else managed to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy peered up at his eyes and said with a small smile, “I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, Daisy knew she was safe. Her exhaustion was too much to bear, she succumbed to it once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel was at a loss for words. He stared at the dame in his arms, having difficulty comprehending what was happening. It was as if she knew him. How was that possible? Daniel had never seen her before and he'd like to believe that he wouldn't forget meeting a woman whose beauty, wounds and all, rivaled that of Hollywood starlets on film reels. Hollywood starlets wouldn't look twice at Daniel Sousa with his bum leg, much less look at him with such happiness and awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who is this woman?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel felt her go limp in his arms and had to readjust his stance to keep them both from falling. He cradled her to his chest. He limped forward to the sofa, careful not to jostle the woman in his arms. Daniel gently laid her down onto the sofa with her head on the armrest. A strand of hair had fallen across her beautiful face. Daniel bent down and tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingertips barely skimming across her skin. Elizabeth helped lay the woman’s legs back on the sofa and covered her with the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daniel, do you know who she is?" His mother asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel stood up and turned to his mother. He shook his head. Helen tilted her head towards the kitchen and led the way. The siblings obediently followed after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She seemed happy to see you, are you sure you don't know her?" Elizabeth questioned him with her arms crossed and a brow raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm sure. The woman must've confused me for someone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daisy. She told us her name is Daisy before she fell unconscious the first time." His mother asserted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel glanced behind him to Daisy sleeping on their sofa. "Ma, we don't even know who Daisy is. What if she's a missing person and her family is looking for her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The telephone rang before anyone could address his concerns. Daniel answered the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sousa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Thompson. Where the hell are you? We need you at the Plaza Hotel. There’s a change in plans. The package moved."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel sighed. "I'll be there in half an hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mission at his home town in Idaho seemed like a great idea. He decided to visit his family while the team waited for the Nameless to make a move. However, his quick trip home had not gone as he imagined. No time for a home-cooked meal now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel turned to his family after ending the call. He offered a weak smile that merely looked like the grimace he was trying to hide. "I have to go. I’m sorry I can't stay any longer. If the team and I finish our business early, I'll come by again before heading back to Los Angeles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother smiled at him understandingly before giving him a hug. "Stay safe, my boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try, Ma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth stood by with a frown. Daniel and his mother shared a look at the sight. It was easy to see that his sister was disappointed given that Daniel rarely came home since his promotion as West Coast Chief of the SSR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel came up to his sister. He gave her a side hug and a kiss on the head. "I'll be back before you know it, Liz. When I get back, you can show me how the car is coming along. I got something for you that might help over in the box on the table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth pursed her lips and gave into the hug. "You need to stop taking so long to visit, but thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Daniel put on his coat and walked through the parlor to the front door, his mother said, "Elizabeth will go to the station later and ask about any missing persons in case Daisy is one. Though, I have a feeling she won't be. We'll take care of things here, you just focus on what you have to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded and, with a last glance at the sleeping dame on the sofa, left for work. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth found no missing person reports matching Daisy’s description. Their mother was right. In fact, there was no record of Daisy in the state of Idaho.</p><p> </p><p>It took two days before Daisy could stay awake for longer than thirty minutes at a time. During the periods when she was awake, Elizabeth fed her soup and helped her to the bathroom as Helen watched over them worriedly. Elizabeth was curious and often asked Daisy questions about her life. Daisy was often willing to answer them. But, even then, the young girl had a feeling that there was more to Daisy than being a traveling analyst that liked mint chip ice cream and dogs.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy spent a few more days with them before she decided that it was time for her to leave as she was feeling well enough in her opinion. She could hear Helen cooking lunch in the kitchen and Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Daisy sat up on the sofa and grabbed her gear from the side table. She slowly slipped on her gloves, careful not to disturb the bandages placed there. She shrugged on her leather jacket and winced as she felt her shoulder muscles strain after being used to resting for a few days. Daisy stood and looked around the room she had spent some time in. She hadn’t really had a chance to take a look around. As her eyes scanned the photos on the mantle, a photo of two men caught her attention. She walked closer to the photo and gaped in recognition. </p><p> </p><p>It was a photograph of a young Daniel Sousa in a soldier's uniform next to an older man with similar features and a standard suit, who Daisy guessed was his father. Daisy thought she had seen Daniel in this very room, but figured it was a dream. For the life of her, she couldn't recall any conversation, just that he was there. Daisy had been exhausted when she saw him, and the other women hadn't even mentioned him at all while she had been awake. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a picture of my son and his father," Helen said from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>It dawned on Daisy that Helen was Daniel's mother and it certainly made sense. She remembered the older woman was named Helen Sousa, but she didn't want to assume. For all Daisy knew, Sousa was a common surname. She couldn’t believe that all this time his family has been the one helping her recuperate. It seems that Daniel wasn't the only one in his family that liked to help someone up after they hit a brick wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You must be proud. He's a hero." Daisy regarded the woman behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Helen smiled and walked to stand by Daisy, "So proud and grateful he made it home. My husband Robert used to stay awake all night worrying about him and listening to the radio for news." </p><p> </p><p>"Robert? I don't think I've met him yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Robert passed a few years ago, a few months after Daniel had been discharged. Cancer." Helen caressed her late husband's photo. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy placed a hand on the older woman's arm. "I'm sorry for your loss. It’s always hard to lose someone you love. "</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to speak from experience?”</p><p> </p><p>“I lost someone I considered a father two years ago. He was one of the first people to give me a chance. He turned my life around, gave me a home. A family.”</p><p> </p><p>Helen smiled sadly and patted the hand on her arm. “I like to think that even when our loved ones are gone, there’s always going to be a part of them in us and in every person whose life they touched.” </p><p> </p><p>Daisy smiled back. “I like to think that, too.”</p><p> </p><p>They settled into a comfortable silence as they considered the photo of the father and son.</p><p> </p><p>Helen asked, "Say, dear, do you know my son?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. How did Helen know?</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel was here a few days ago. You had woken up and seemed as if you recognized him." Helen clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy slowly nodded in understanding. "I vaguely remember that meeting," She said as a memory of concerned brown eyes and a strong arm around her waist pushed into the forefront of her mind. "Though I don't believe I've ever met him before then." </p><p> </p><p>Daisy considered the statement as technically true because she first met Daniel in 1955 and, if the calendar on the side table was correct, it was currently 1947. She had never met Daniel before 1947. She felt bad for the omission but it's not as if she could say that she's a time-traveler that met her son in 1955 before taking him along on their time ship to defeat evil alien robots. Daisy did <em> not </em> want to get sent to an asylum. </p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, before you bolt out of here, perhaps you could treat yourself to some lunch?” Helen suggested with a knowing look at Daisy's once-again-complete outfit. “It’s not soup again, I promise. Something more filling now that you seem able to eat more.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisy blushed under Helen’s gaze, embarrassed at being caught trying to leave, and nodded. She gingerly removed her jacket as she followed the older woman to the kitchen. Daisy took a quick look back at the photograph of Daniel, pursing her lips to hide a small grin. He looked cute in uniform with his curly hair and an adorable baby face. Though she had to admit, Daniel definitely aged like fine wine. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you help set up the table while I call for Elizabeth? Dishes and cups are in this cupboard, cutlery in the drawer here.” Helen motioned to the appropriate locations as she walked a few steps out the backdoor. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy was left standing alone in the kitchen. Daisy took a fortifying breath in and slowly released it. As she took out the relevant serving dishes, she thought of what she needed to do to make a life for herself in 1947. According to Jemma, they were on their last bit of the white monolith, which was enough for only one jump. There’s no telling if the team would be able to come back for her after the Zephyr made its last jump. Daisy would have to make do and, honestly, that’s been her life for as long as she could remember. </p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth, time for lunch!” Daisy heard Helen shout.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy tried to recall the stashes Jemma told her about as she set the table. Jemma had the forethought to leave money and equipment in the time periods they traveled to in case anyone got left behind. Given that Enoch, Mack, and Deke had ended up being left behind, it was good planning on Jemma's part. One stash should last Daisy a few months, which would give her enough time to set herself up with an identity and find a job.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking of getting left behind, Daisy considered calling Enoch. It was 1947, he would have still been in New York. Though, Daisy wondered if it would mess up the timeline somehow or if she's in a different timeline altogether. What would happen if her past self saw her current self with Enoch in the 1970s? Does her current self disappear? Daisy cursed the effect of time travel and the multiverse on logical thinking. It would be best to avoid Enoch, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy finished just as Elizabeth came running in with a bag of books and Helen trailing after her. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette gasped as she dropped her bag by the dining table. “You’re up.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Daisy smiled, "I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for helping me."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome," Elizabeth replied and blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down, girls. I'll bring in the food." Helen said from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, let me help you," Daisy went over to the stove and gestured to the pot, "Shall I move this to the table?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why, thank you, dear. Yes, just put that in the middle of the table. I'll get the serving spoon."</p><p> </p><p>As they ate, Elizabeth continued to probe Daisy about her life and, in return, answered her questions.</p><p> </p><p>"What books are you reading, Elizabeth? I noticed you came in with a bag full of them."</p><p> </p><p>"They’re books about machinery and chemistry. I want to be an engineer one day," Elizabeth said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been working on anything?” Daisy tried to encourage the younger girl to talk about her projects. It was the first time she heard the girl be shy about anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we have an old car in the shed that I work with my brother," Elizabeth answered her hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I work more with computers so I don't know much about engineering. It's more my best friends' field. Jemma is a scientist that studied biochemistry and Fitz is an engineer," The mother and daughter looked at her in surprise. Daisy noticed Elizabeth perk up when she heard Jemma was a scientist. "They make pretty incredible things when they work together. It's great that you want to study science." </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Not many people think I could do it because I’m just a girl. Most scientists and engineers are men.”</p><p> </p><p>"I say go for it. You can be an engineer if you work hard. Besides, who's to say you can't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel's ex-girlfriend for one," Elizabeth muttered. Helen shot her daughter a disapproving look. “You didn’t like her either,” She whispered to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are you trying to do to your car?" Daisy asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I changed it to a two-liter, twelve-cylinder engine so the car would go faster. I’m also trying to figure out what kind of power source is needed to stabilize the energy output from the wheels to make the car fly so the tires won’t melt but also doesn’t use all the car’s fuel. You know, like the car Howard Stark showed at the World Expo a few years ago.” The girl explained her project with more enthusiasm than before.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy said, “Wow, that’s amazing.” Elizabeth beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, are you in a relationship?" Elizabeth asked as she took their dishes to the sink to wash. Daisy smiled as she joined the mother and daughter by the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"Elizabeth!" Helen gasped as she scrubbed the dishes, "Daisy, you don't have to answer that question." Elizabeth rinsed and Daisy used a towel to dry the dishes. </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. No, I'm not in a relationship right now. But, there was someone," Daisy's voice trailed off as her mind drifted to her last moments with Daniel before heading out to the chronicom ship. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was walking determinedly to the Quinjet when she heard someone call her name.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Daisy." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She stopped and caught sight of Daniel behind her. He breathed heavily, having run to catch up after speaking with the team.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're gonna leave without saying goodbye? And you were just gonna let me find out from the rest of the team after you've gone?" Daniel asked in a low voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Daisy pursed her lips and her hands balled into a fist, refusing to answer. The whole situation sucked, but if she doesn't hold off the chronicoms then the team, </em> her family <em> , won't survive. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel dropped his head. "You know I won't actually stop you, right? The last thing I ever want to do is hold you back. I know you're strong and more than capable." Daniel looked up and met her eyes. "But you don't have to do this alone. I'll go with you. I'll have your back, Daisy." he finished with a sideways smile.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy smiled sadly. She knew he spoke the truth. "I have to do this alone," Daisy's voice broke, "I'm the only one here that can tear that ship apart or at least fend them off long enough for the Zephyr to jump." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel searched her eyes and the fight left his body upon making a realization. He said quietly, "You aren’t planning on making it back, are you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please don't make this any harder than it already is." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel closed his eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Goodbye, Daniel." Daisy continued to walk to the Quinjet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She stopped and looked back to see Daniel looking at her determinedly. He stepped closer to her until he was a breath away. Daisy could smell his subtle cologne, he was so close. Daisy closed her eyes. He lightly framed her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. A mere brush at first, unsure of his welcome. He deepened the kiss when he felt Daisy's hands traveled up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daniel's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All too soon, their lips parted. He gazed at her with adoration, as if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Daisy couldn’t help but give him a short peck on the lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That was nice," Daniel said faintly. "I-I mean more than nice," He cleared his throat, trying to tear his mind away from the kiss. He scratched the back of his head with one hand but kept the other around Daisy's waist. "For me anyway. Was it that for you too?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy hid her smile on his shoulder. He's such a dork. "It was." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She felt him kiss her forehead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "No matter what happens, please know I'll be there for you. We'll come back for you." He whispered to her ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy closed her eyes tightly. How she wished that would be true, but he doesn't remember learning the consequences of being pulled in by the time vortex. It was a one-way trip to the complete erasure of her existence. A part of her wished she could stay in their embrace, but the fate of the world was at stake and time was ticking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I really have to go,” Daisy said as she straightened. Daniel stepped back and took her hand in his, there were so many things he could say but none seemed right for the moment, a goodbye felt too final.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Go get ‘em, Quake,” Daniel encouraged her with a small smile, squeezing her hand before letting go. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, pulling Daisy away from her memories. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy blinked and answered haltingly, "I- we- a relationship wasn't high on our list of priorities at the time, the circumstances were not that great." </p><p> </p><p>Ripples in the timeline turned into waves turned into giant tsunamis. Malick was a human-sized thorn in her side. There was an impending chronicom invasion. 'Not that great' was a huge understatement. Daisy treasured the small moments of peace with Daniel in the midst of chaos, but there hadn't been enough time to really get to know him. </p><p> </p><p>"So," Elizabeth said, dragging the word out, "Does that mean you're currently single?"</p><p> </p><p>Helen sighed, knowing her youngest would continue to ask questions whether they were appropriate or not. Though, admittedly she herself was also curious. Helen was getting on in years and didn’t have a single grandchild whereas Laura from next door already had four. Daisy seemed like a nice young girl. Helen already knew she and Daniel would make a handsome couple. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes?" Daisy answered amused, having an idea of where the line of questioning may be going. </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth beamed and said, "Oh really? What a coincidence, last I checked my brother is single as well. Have you seen his picture on our mantle? Daniel was a soldier. He's a sharp guy."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy pursed her lips trying to hide a smile and shared a look with Helen who was likewise trying not to laugh at her youngest antics. Daniel’s little sister was sweet to try to set Daisy up with him. “Yeah, I’ve seen a picture of him and you’re right, Daniel is very handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, he’s coming back to visit again soon. Maybe Daniel could help you figure out how you got here.” Elizabeth mentions. "He's quite handy at solving problems. When he visits, he's gonna help me fix the old jalopy."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, I'll keep that in mind."</p><p> </p><p>As they finished with the dishes, Elizabeth took Daisy by the hand and pulled her to the back door. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll be back before dinner, Ma. I’m gonna show Daisy the car."</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>"If I switch this with a smaller size, it would move faster. The problem is-"</p><p> </p><p>A ringing filled the garage, interrupting Elizabeth's explanation. </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth dropped her wrench by the car and ran to the workbench. Daisy watched her, sensing the urgency. Elizabeth scrambled trying to find the rotary phone amidst the clutter of tools and car diagrams.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth, finding the telephone under a sketch of a battery, answered, "I'm here! What's going on, Daniel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Get Ma out of the house. You need to hide in the garage. I ticked off some dangerous people. Normally, I wouldn't care but these guys found out where the house is. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes." Elizabeth obeyed her brother and started running back to the house with Daisy trailing after her. The young girl explained the situation as they ran.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth slammed the backed door open, startling Helen who promptly dropped the book she was reading onto the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>"Elizabeth, what-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ma, we need to hide," Elizabeth took hold of her mother's wrist and pulled her out the door. </p><p> </p><p>"What's happening?" Helen whispered to Daisy as they followed Elizabeth. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy, scanning the surrounding area for possible intruders, answered, "From what I've heard, your son angered some bad guys that found out where you live. They are probably headed here now, so you and Elizabeth need to hide until Daniel gets here and arrests them."</p><p> </p><p>Helen seemed to accept the news easily and said, "And here I was looking for a quiet night in."</p><p> </p><p>They made it back to the garage without problems. Daisy grabbed two wrenches from the table of tools before following Elizabeth to a corner of the garage where a cabinet stood.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth opened the cabinet and removed its back wall, revealing a small hidden room.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy raised a brow at the space and commented with a quirk of her lips, "It's bigger on the inside." </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth said as her mother entered the room, "Yeah, they probably won't think to look for us here."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy replied, "Good," She handed Elizabeth a wrench. "Here, just in case hiding doesn't work. Aim where it hurts." Past experience taught her that the first plan always goes to hell, it was better to be safe than sorry. There was no way she'll let these guys harm Daniel's family.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma! What are you doing? We need to hide.” Elizabeth shouted, noticing her mother hovering by the workbench. </p><p> </p><p>"Just getting my own equipment, dear," Helen picked up a tire iron and calmly followed them into the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>They closed the doors behind them. The women stayed quiet, listening for possible intruders. </p><p> </p><p>Not two minutes later they heard a car engine roll to a stop near the garage. </p><p> </p><p>"You two, go to the house. We'll check the garage." They heard a man order. </p><p> </p><p>Through the vents of the cabinet, Daisy saw three men in suits enter the garage. They looked like dime-store mobsters. The largest of the men, who Daisy designated as the Head Goon, directed the other two men (Goon 1 and Goon 2) toward different sections of the garage. Crashes and clangs resound as the men swept off tools from tables and shoved equipment out of the way to find Elizabeth and her mother. Daisy noticed fear fill Elizabeth's eyes with each crash getting closer to their hiding spot as she gripped the wrench with both hands. Helen grasped her daughter's shoulder reassuringly while Daisy placed a hand over Elizabeth's in support. </p><p> </p><p>The most recent crash had come from directly in front of the cabinet when they heard another car pull in followed by twin slams of car doors. Daisy looked back out through the vents to see the intruders stop as Daniel entered through the open garage doors. </p><p> </p><p>Goon 1 swung an arm to punch Daniel, who quickly dodged and swung his crutch to the guy's head. Daniel tackled Goon 2 to the ground. As he got up, Daniel blocked a punch from the Head Goon using his crutch and punched him in the face. The man shook the punch off and grabbed Daniel's coat to swing him into a table. Daniel grunted from the pain and ducked his head to avoid another hit. He grabbed a wrench from the table, but his arm was yanked down by Goon 2. The Head Goon wrapped one hand around Daniel's throat and started choking him, Daniel weakly swung his crutch at the man to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy whispered to Elizabeth, “Shut the door behind me.” Before the younger girl could ask for the reason, Daisy burst out of the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, boys. Mind if I join the party?" </p><p> </p><p>Daisy brought a wrench down on the Head Goon's arm, who yelled in pain as his arm broke and his hand released Daniel's neck. Daniel took a breath before slamming his crutch down twice onto Goon 2, who let go of his hand, then knocked the man out with a punch. </p><p> </p><p>The Head Goon, in a rage, turned his attention to Daisy. Daisy smirked and made a come-on motion with her hand. The large man rushed at her with an arm swinging forward. Daisy caught the arm and, as May taught her, flipped the man over her back and into the ground. She knocked him out with a punch. She noticed Goon 1, aiming to avenge his boss, running toward her and roundhouse-kicked him. The man stumbled back near Daniel who delivered the final blow.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy blew a strand of hair from her face. When she looked over at Daniel, Daisy caught sight of him looking at her like he had when they met again in the train car to Los Angeles in 1955. </p><p> </p><p>"You," Daniel uttered out of breath and in surprise. He had watched in slight awe as the woman took down a man twice her size.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy blushed at his attention. "Hi," Daisy replied awkwardly with a smile and wave.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth, having realized they were safe after watching the fight, jumped out of the cabinet. "That was amazing! I can't believe you just flipped him. Could you teach me how to do that, Daisy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," chided Daniel from where he was cuffing the goons.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth, noticing her brother's incredulous stare, said, "Oh yeah, you were great too, Daniel, but did you see her flip that guy?" Elizabeth gestured to Daisy as if she were presenting a brand-spanking-new refrigerator. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed exasperatedly at Elizabeth and responded, "Yes, I did. It was," Daniel glanced at Daisy only to meet her eyes. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. He continued, "Impressive. Glad, you're okay Liz. Now, where's Ma?"</p><p> </p><p>A whack was heard, followed by a groan. </p><p> </p><p>The three watched as the Head Goon fell to the floor once more, while Helen stood over him with her tire iron. Daniel and Elizabeth blinked at their mother in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Over here," Helen gingerly stepped around the body and towards her children. "Well, that was exciting." Daisy grinned at the silver-haired woman in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>"Neither of you are hurt, right?" Daniel asked as he finished cuffing the goons. Daniel walked over to his mother and sister, concern furrowed his brows. </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth shook her head as Helen answered, "Not at all. They never got the chance to even find us before you came in."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded, "Good, good."</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel? Are you alright?" A woman's voice asked from the entrance to the garage. Daisy looked over and her mouth dropped open on its own volition. </p><p> </p><p>It was Peggy Carter. </p><p> </p><p>Peggy Carter, founder of SHIELD and one of the most badass women in history. </p><p> </p><p>Simmons and Coulson were going to be <em>so </em>jealous.</p><p> </p><p>"We're fine. Arrest that woman, would you, Peg?" Daniel nodded in Daisy's direction. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy did a double-take and stared at Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, what?" She exclaimed as Peggy Carter walked up to her with handcuffs. Daisy took a step back with a hand slightly raised in defense, "Why are you arresting me? I just helped you."</p><p> </p><p>"You show up mysteriously in front of the house and, a few days later, these guys find out where my family lives and come after them? Add along the fact that you don’t seem to be on any official record. I checked,” Daniel had been hiding his distrust fairly well, but Daisy was no longer preoccupied with the high she felt after the fight and now she could hear the suspicion in his voice. “Sorry, but I think that's one hell of a coincidence."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My updates will not be consistent with all things considered but, rest assured, I plan on finishing this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unanswered Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who do you work for?" Thompson demanded as he stood with his hands gripping the edges of the table, leaning over Daisy. "Who's your boss in the Nameless?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy looked up at him unimpressed. Her handcuffed hands clasped together on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel and Peggy stood behind the one-way mirror. The British agent bore witness to the interrogation with her arms crossed. The suspect was calm but clearly annoyed by Thompson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy shook her head and said, "They're going in circles."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel hummed in agreement. "She’s a professional,” he replied, “and reminds me a little of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you come to that conclusion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve seen her flip a man twice her size after breaking his radius with a wrench. She's also been in that room with Jack for half an hour and hasn’t killed him yet.” Daniel tilted his head as he studied the woman on the other side of the mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She also seems as stubborn and confident as you, Daniel thought but didn’t utter due to having a healthy dose of self-preservation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy huffed. “What do we already know about her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daisy Johnson, no family, traveling before being found unconscious by the house, an analyst but she didn’t say for who,” Daniel answered as he flipped through files on the Nameless, trying to figure out where Daisy fit into all of it. "According to Ma, she showed up in a flash of bright light wounded and somehow, a few days later, she's able to take two men down in a fight. Elizabeth thinks Daisy knows me somehow but I'm fairly sure I've never seen her before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give it up, Agent Thompson, and use your brain if you even have one. You got nothing on me. I didn't lead those guys to the house." They heard Daisy say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something tells me you're not as innocent as you say you are." Thompson retorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I never said I was innocent. Just that I didn't do what you said I did." Daisy splayed her hands on the table. "What, about my statement, do you <em> not </em> understand?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy sighed and told Daniel, "Thompson's not going to get anywhere. It may be better if I talk to her." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe Thompson will tire her out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy gave him a doubting look and left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy opened the door to the interrogation room with a hand to her hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thompson, Sousa needs to ask you a question privately."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson's eyebrows furrowed. He glared at Daisy before leaving the room. "We're not finished here," He told her. At which, Daisy rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy closed the door behind him and sat in the seat in front of Daisy with her hands folded on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson entered the observation room with a scowl and told Daniel, “She’s cocky. Tell me you’ve found something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel shook his head as he watched Peggy begin questioning daisy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then, why did Carter say," Thompson's voice trailed off as he realized Peggy replaced him in the interrogation room. He growled, "Seriously?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just let Peggy talk to her. Maybe she can create a rapport. You were clearly going nowhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chief Sousa told me his mother found you wounded by their house. Care to tell me how you got injured?" Peggy asked in the interrogation room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy noticed her interrogation was old-school and similar to the first time she was questioned by Ward and Coulson. All demands and threats from a tough guy, then eventually reasonable questions when a sensible person, or Agent Carter in this case, finally decided to step in. But, unlike her first SHIELD interrogation, there was a mirror in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If late-night murder mysteries on TV taught her anything, it was that there’s a room behind the one-way mirror where people can watch her get questioned. Upon hearing Daniel’s title, Daisy glanced at the mirror where, based on vibrations she felt from hearts beating behind it, she assumed he was hidden behind. Daisy wondered if he was getting as bored as she is from the interrogation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the mirror, Daniel found himself caught off guard when Daisy's eyes managed to catch his before looking back at Peggy. Daniel breathed in slowly, reminding himself that she couldn't possibly see him. Almost an hour of questioning and a lack of answers was giving him a headache and making him imagine things. He needed coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, what can I say? I'm injury-prone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those wounds don't seem the kind to be received due to a clumsy stumble."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy agreed, "No, they don't seem like it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yet, you managed to take down two men in a fight while still recovering from your injuries," Peggy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They don't feel as bad as they look. And, technically, I only helped take down one. Sousa knocked out two." Daisy corrected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah yes, you did. And why did you do that exactly?" Peggy asked with a slight tilt of her head. "Most women would've stayed hidden in the midst of a fight. But you left safety to help Chief Sousa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure you would've done the same thing," Daisy said non-committedly. She leaned back with her arms crossed. “Aren’t you partners?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy's eyes narrowed at her phrasing. It seems she's getting somewhere, there was something about her and Daniel being partners that caused Daisy Johnson to start reacting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, but I've long known I'm not like most women. I'm a government agent and Daniel is a friend." She sees Daisy shift in her seat at the mention of Daniel. Peggy noticed a flicker of something she couldn't quite describe in Daisy's eyes, perhaps discomfort, before it disappeared behind a blank mask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy's lips thinned, stopping herself from claiming the same statement. She couldn’t give herself away that easily. Daniel was friends with many people in his time. She berated herself in her mind. It’s not like the Englishwoman said she was dating him. It was known that Daniel was partnered with Peggy Carter so it’s no surprise that they consider each other friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy continued, "As far as we could tell, your name is not in any agencies' registry and Daniel doesn't know you personally. Who would help someone they don't know fight off three men whilst recovering from an injury?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy shrugged and tried to flippantly say, "A good samaritan?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy raised a brow and merely stared at Daisy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisy sighed. "Look, Agent Carter, I admire you," she said. "You're classy, smart, and can work with misogynistic assholes without punching them in the face on a daily basis. You're amazing. I bet you'll be able to head your own agency one day." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, thinking of how Jemma and Coulson would've knocked her out with an ICER to get this opportunity to talk with the founder of SHIELD. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you leading with this?" Peggy asked, suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm leading to the fact that we both know I didn't sell out Sousa's family to the Nameless. So, I just wanted to let you know I think you're pretty great before you set me loose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson raised his hand and gestured at the mirror indignantly. He says, "Peggy's not getting anywhere with her either."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel sighed and replied, "Unlike Peggy, all you got was a bunch of insults, Jack."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door before it opened. Samberly's head peeked through the open door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, there you are," Samberly said happily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson grunted in acknowledgment as he continued to watch the interrogation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you need, Samberly?" Daniel glanced at the scientist and asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samberly fully entered the room with the gauntlets and a bag of evidence they confiscated from Daisy in hand. He stood between the two men in front of the mirror. He said, "I wanted to ask where you got these."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel turned to examine the gauntlets that Samberly was holding. "We got them off a suspect. Why do you want to know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There are microfibers and plates placed strategically around frequency mounts in the gauntlets that appear to dampen externally forced vibrations," Samberly explained excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson stared at the scientist incredulously. Daniel massaged his temple, "In plain words, Samberly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They stop things from shaking too much. It'd be great if I could talk to whoever made this. There is also this thin block that looks like a small TV but with color. It seems to have a lock so I couldn’t really investigate it. It's all sophisticated technology."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson said to Daniel, "She doesn't seem like the science-y type."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you know what the science-y type is?" Daniel asked with a raised brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson gestured to Samberly's figure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Samberly looked back and forth between the two men but soon noticed the two women in the interrogation room. "Wait, is she your suspect? The one Agent Carter is questioning?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I talk to her? I mean, I can probably make my own gauntlets, but I wanted to know how she accounted for different vibration magnitudes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel and Thompson both answered, "NO."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thompson took one of the gauntlets and studied it. "You really think that woman made these, Sousa?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sousa studied the other gauntlet with interest, "Looks can be deceiving. Maybe she did." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel was starting to see why his sister was fascinated with Daisy. A woman who could fight and was capable of technological feats would easily become his sister's role model if given a few days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The observation door opened and Peggy walked back in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daniel, I think it's best if you talk to her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel tilted his head in confusion. "Why? You seemed to be getting through to her. She talked more with you than with Thompson after half an hour." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peggy shook her head. "I mentioned your name and she began talking. She seems to be reacting more to <em> you </em> than to the question. Besides it's your family, Daniel, you have more credibility and purpose than Thompson or I."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure it's that and not because she's finally breaking after almost an hour of interrogation?" Thompson asked. "Gimme another crack at her and she'll spill the beans."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure, Thompson. If she sees you again, you'll render her mute," Peggy answered with a glare. She saw Thompson open his mouth to retort but interrupted him, "And not in a good way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll go. While I'm in there, can you go over the rest of the Nameless files with Samberly, Peggy? Look for someone who has the knowledge and resources to be able to make those gauntlets.” Daniel handed over the files to the scientist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thompson, call LA about the transfers, make sure they're ready for intake. And can you send someone to get me a cup of joe? I'm gonna need some caffeine." Daniel said as he led the agents out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inexplicable Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel walked in with a bag of evidence and a file. He stood in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy couldn't help but check him out. He didn’t wear a suit jacket. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbow, bearing his arms. Her eyes lingered on his yellow sweater vest, which framed his figure well. She looked at his face, seemingly blank but his ears tinged slightly red under her scrutiny gave him away. His eyes were trained resolutely on her face. He was an adorable square, she thought. Daisy had the feeling that this Daniel is attracted to her like the 1955 Daniel. In her opinion, it was only fair because somehow the vest was doing it for her. A smug grin slowly showed itself on her face, proud of her effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Ms. Johnson," He started.</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Daisy." She interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded in acknowledgment. "Daisy, where did you get this?" He took out a gauntlet from the bag and placed it on the middle of the table. He sat down. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy glanced at the gauntlet and answered, "Got them from friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Friends from the Nameless?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly at Daniel. "I've told you guys multiple times that I am not a part of the Nameless nor have I ever contacted or taken anything from them.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked him over, “You know, Elizabeth tried to talk you up to me. Told me about her clever, handsome brother," Daisy's lip twitched. She leaned forward and rested her cheek on her hand. She tsked and teased, "Not sure about clever yet considering you’re still questioning me on things I didn’t do, but she was certainly right about you being handsome." </p><p> </p><p>Daniel's blush moved down from his ears to his cheeks. Normally, he would brush off a suspect’s compliments, but it was difficult to keep from reacting in this instance. Being so close reminded him of when she was in his arms; there was immediate trust as if she knew he wouldn’t let her fall. Though, it's clear with the way she fought that Daisy was no helpless maiden. There was just something inexplicable about Daisy pulling him in.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he can’t let these feelings rule his judgment. There were inconsistencies pertaining to Daisy’s arrival and background; he can’t let these things slide just because his mother and sister want to pair the both of them up. Daniel opened and closed his mouth as he struggled to think of a response.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy bit her lip to contain a giggle as she watched Daniel become flustered. Daniel glanced at her lip but quickly returned to her eyes. He swallowed as he noticed Daisy's eyes sparkled with mischief. </p><p> </p><p>"Say I believe you, that you aren't involved with the Nameless, then where did you come from? Why did you help me in that fight?" asked Daniel. There were better questions to ask but they were the two that's been on his mind since he decided to arrest Daisy. "Be honest."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy straightened in her seat. She was reminded of a certain time loop, except their roles are reversed. She gave him a thoughtful look. </p><p> </p><p>"You mean, besides just trying to be helpful?" Daisy asked lightly. Daniel gave her a serious look. "It's a complicated story and kind of hard to believe."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel searched her eyes. Daisy felt heat pooling in her cheeks as she began to feel self-conscious under his focus. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to have found because, a minute later, Daniel sat back on his seat in a more relaxed position. "Try me."</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>"You're a time-traveler from the future. You messed with a robot spaceship to get it into the middle of a," Daniel made a twirling motion with a hand, "time vortex, you called it, then broke the ship. You thought you would die but instead landed by Ma's house. And you know me because you met me— in the future, that is. Did I get that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy nodded along with his summary of her explanation. "That's about it." </p><p> </p><p>Daniel looked down at the gauntlet on the table as he processed her story. Daisy watched for his reaction warily. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “Hmm,” He looked back up at Daisy. "Got proof to back up your story?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy's lip twitched at the seeming ease that Daniel appears to have accepted her crazy but true story. "Is the gauntlet not futuristic enough for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's compelling evidence but I have a scientist telling me he could make one himself. Got anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have my phone in there?" Daisy motioned to the evidence bag. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel looked in the bag and shook his head, "There's nothing that looks like a phone in here."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy pursed her lips to keep from laughing for a moment. She replied, "It looks like a thin rectangle."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel blinked at her then pulled out her phone from the bag. He asked, "This is a phone in the future?"</p><p> </p><p>"A cell phone, yup. May I?" She opened her hand. If 1955 Daniel was amazed by the camera function on her phone, 1947 Daniel is about to have his mind blown. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel placed the phone in her hand and watched Daisy warily as she turned her phone on and took a picture of him, confused and quite frankly adorable in his yellow sweater vest. </p><p> </p><p>"In the future, only old people use their phone just to make calls." She turned the screen towards him. She zoomed in and out of the picture with a playful grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Daniel said in awe as he looked at the picture of himself. Daisy laid the phone flat on the table and slid it towards him. He pinched the screen, similar to what he watched her do to zoom in and out. "Woah.”</p><p> </p><p>Daisy chuckled. "That's the same thing you said when I first showed you."</p><p> </p><p>“It seems similar to the camera pen we have but you don’t have to treat any film? How does the camera create such clear images?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there are small lenses that focus the image. An automatic sensor captures an image for the phone which runs through a circuit that connects to the screen.” Daisy hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing, so they organized the lines and miniaturized the circuit board in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they do exactly that,” Daisy answers lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel glanced up and noticed the surprise on her face. Daniel smirks and says, “I read up on recent inventions and innovations. SSR stands for Strategic ‘<em> Scientific </em>’ Reserve, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember reading that somewhere, yeah.” Daisy grins.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to the phone, Daniel accidentally swiped the photo away to show a photo of himself with Daisy. Though, he looked older. In the photo, Daisy smiles widely at the camera and seems to be the one taking the picture. Daniel stood by her shoulder smiling shyly, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder. Daniel swiped the photo away again. The next photo showed the same image although, instead of facing the camera, he saw his older self captured with his head turned to look, and dare he thinks it, fondly at Daisy. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy watched Daniel, finding it adorable how his eyes widened in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy, glancing back to the phone, gasped and took the phone back. That was not something she wanted him to know she had. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They reached the Lighthouse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jemma placed her bag down on a table and took out an inventory list, which was promptly snatched away by Daisy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No working or, at least, not right now, Jemma,” said Daisy. Jemma shook her head and tried to grab the paper but Daisy jumped away.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jemma placed her hands to her hips and asked exasperatedly, “And what exactly would you like to do? I have so much to get done, Daisy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel walked up behind Daisy and took the list she was hiding behind her. He gave it to Jemma, “Here you go, Dr. Simmons.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy gaped at him, betrayed. Daniel smiled and said, “There’s no need to hold anything hostage, what is it you want to do?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy sighed because her fun was ruined but replied, “We all just survived a seemingly never-ending time loop. I mean, it was kind of iffy there with Enoch going robot psycho whenever we tried to make Jemma remember. Thank goodness we found out about the second displacement mechanism Fitz had tucked away in storage.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jemma crossed her arms and agreed, “Yes, that was rather fortuitous.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I just want to celebrate for a little while before we go take down more bad guys.” Daisy took out her phone and set it to the camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know, I already took some photos with the others when we were still on the Zephyr but I hadn’t got a chance to talk to you until now.” Daisy hugged her friend and took a selfie with her.  She showed her the result. “Here, what do you think?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jemma finally smiled after seeing their photo and sent a light-hearted glare at Daisy, “Oh, I look terrible. Why didn’t you tell me?” She fixed her hair and sweater before motioning for Daisy to take another picture. Daisy grinned and complied. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel stood to the side and watched the two friends with interest. Their small moment of joy despite the struggles they were facing was a pleasant sight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy bounced over to him and said, “Smile.” She took the photo, after which she realized he wasn’t even looking at the camera. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daisy slapped his arm lightly, “You’re supposed to look at the camera, not me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel grinned, “Sorry, it was a bit sudden. Can we try again?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course,” She answered. Daniel moved in closer to Daisy to fit into the camera screen, half his body hidden behind hers. He looked past her shoulder to the camera and smiled. Daisy’s phone captures the image. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She studies the image on her screen. If Daisy was being honest, it was like one of those couple photos that she often saw on Instagram before they started this time-travel mission. Yet, Daisy is not always honest and decided not to think too much about how good she and Daniel may seem like as a couple. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Looking good." She glances behind her and meets his eye. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Daniel winked playfully, at which Daisy giggled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jemma raised a brow at the interaction but continued to unpack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daniel said, "I’m gonna grab some rest before the next crisis strikes." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The bunks are down that way." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Can I take that off your hands?” Daniel motioned to Daisy’s duffle bag.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I got it, thanks.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just thought I’d put some weight on the new leg is all.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ooo-kay, thank you." She relinquished her bag and watched the man leave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daisy heard a hum behind her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How interesting," Jemma said quietly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daisy swiped her phone several times before showing Daniel a different photo. This time, he wasn't in the interrogation room but in some sort of alley with a gun. He looked just as confused as he feels now.</p><p> </p><p>She says, "This is what you looked like when we picked you up from 1955. You age well." Daniel scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>Daisy turns the phone off, "Okay, I showed you the proof. I'm from the future. Let's not make you go crazy with knowing what happens in the future and the consequences of time travel." She smiles. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel nodded slowly and replied, "Right, right, time travel." Daisy really was honest. It seems like she went through the wringer to save her family, but here she is making light of it. He doesn't know if that's a good or a bad thing yet, but time will tell. As complicated and unbelievable as it was, she's a time traveler.</p><p> </p><p>The image of them together slipped to the forefront of his mind. The future Daniel seemed happy for someone pulled from his time and a part of that had something to do with the woman sitting in front of him. "Well then, how can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy exhales incredulously but also in relief. There he was without fail, Daniel Sousa ready to help and always there for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this makes up for going awol for a few months.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>